


Heart of the Crooked

by GhostAuthoress



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostAuthoress/pseuds/GhostAuthoress
Summary: WARNING: This story contains some sensitive topics, please read at your own risk!Dark Ryndam has had a difficult childhood, so when Victor Darkwood appeared in his room claiming to take his pain away Dark would be foolish not to make a deal with the man. But soon Dark started doing things he's never been able to do before, first order of business is to deal with his parents. Then after being caught murdering his fiance Dark Ryndam is sentenced to life at the Silver Oaks Psychiatric Hospital.Where the rules are simple, don't trust anyone, and every man for themselves. Should be easy for Dark since he's been surviving on his own since day one. Survival is number one for Dark, until Roth comes into the picture. All Dark's instincts are telling him to kill the kid, but Roth makes the voices in his head disappear.Dark's walls are up and ready for the fight, but Roth is too stubborn to let anything go. Will Roth break down Dark's walls? Or will it be an endless battle for each other's attention?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this at your own risk, I wrote this a long time ago and wasn't happy with how it turned out.

"Get the belt Janice." Father demanded above a whisper, his hand held out. Mother stood frozen, her tiny body trembling.

Father turned towards her growling. "You heard me women! Go or I'll do what I did to him to you!" He roared, causing Mother to flinch then scrambled towards the kitchen.

Father turned his attention back at me, grabbing a fist full of hair then jerking backward. My nose was engulfed by the stench of Jack Daniels and Cigarettes.

"Think you know better than me!? Your own father?" He questioned, dragging me toward his recliner located in the middle of the living room.

"You know what I do to people who think they are smarter than me!?" Father screamed again clearing the side table next to his chair. Everything fell to the ground with a loud clattering noise causing me to wince. Father kept one hand around the back of my neck while his other picked up one of his lit cigarettes from the ashtray.

"P-Please daddy, I won't do it again." I begged, as hot tears streamed down my almond shaped eyes.

Father twirled the cigarette in between his fingers a couple times, watching the embers fall onto the glass table. Before bringing the cigarette down onto my cheek, The room was soon filled with screams and the hissing of the hot embers embedding themselves into my skin. I started thrashing my arms, trying to knock him back. But Father pushed the side of my head further into the table as the end of the smoke folded into itself. Five agonizing minutes passed before he finally let go, watching me curl myself into a tight ball. Clutching my cheek.

"Get out of my sight before I change my mind." Father warned, sitting in his recliner. Then scoping up the half empty bottle of Jack. I scrambled onto my feet, tripping up the stairs before slamming the door closed. Heaving, the burning from my cheek distracted me from the lack of oxygen I was inhaling. My lip quivered, walking over towards the body mirror examining the circular black burn, wincing. I knew it would scar, like the other burns as I subconsciously rubbed the other burns on my knuckles.

A low chuckle came from behind me, sitting on my dresser was an older male who looked no older than thirty. His hair was white and tied into a tight bun, while his eyes were ruby red with black around his irises. The male hopped off my dresser drawing closer, that's when I noticed one of his eyes were missing and replaced with a large white scar disappearing into his hairline.

"W-Who are you?" I whimpered, placing a hand on my cheek. The male let out a low chuckle then smiled showing a row of sharp teeth.

"My name is Victor, you can think of me as your new friend." He replied grabbing a hold of my hand then started to shake it. "I'm here to give you the deal of a lifetime kid." He added placing his hands behind his back again.

"W-What kind of deal?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Weeeellll, the truth is kid you will have to do something for me, but I can make your pain disappear with a single snap." Victor said.

"What do I have to do?" I asked without missing a beat.

"Eager beaver you are, don't you want to know what you're getting into?" Victor asked.

"You're a crossroad demon, everyone at school talks about you. I make a deal with you and you make my wish come true. The catch is you have my soul." I answered.

Victor's eyes widened with shock, "So you have heard of me, was it the eyes that gave me away?" He teased.

When I didn't answer Victor chuckled again, pulling out a scroll from his suit pocket. He glanced toward the small table next to my bed, nudging his head towards him. I let out a small gasp as I watched the table glide across the floor, Victor rolled the scroll out onto the table then pulled out a pen from his pocket.

"If I do this, all the pain will stop?" I questioned taking the pen.

"If you do this kid you'll be the most feared person on this planet and more." Victor replied.

I quickly wrote my name on the dotted line, once done the scroll appeared in Victor's hand again. "Well then, let's get started my boy." Victor said, shaking my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

~Fifteen Years Later~

“Ryndam, time to get up. It’s breakfast and meds time.” The guard called pounding on the plexiglass. “Please be in a good mood.” He breathed under his breath. 

I let out a small growl, before pushing myself onto my elbows. Glancing at the alarm clock sitting on my nightstand. I pushed myself into a sitting position, swung my legs over the bed, slipped out of the bed and finally walked over to the black oak wardrobe. A matching black oak bed sat in the center of the room with crisp white sheets and a deep maroon blanket. Carved into the headboard was a single shelf where I kept most of my important books. Opening the doors I pulled out my white button-up dress shirt and then slipped on my black suit. I walked out of the small bedroom and entered the main cell room. There was a large metal table in the middle of the room facing the large plexiglas window. I strode over to the metal table, my hand gliding across the cold surface as I examined each dent as if they happened yesterday. The concrete walls weren't any different from the table in terms of evidence of dents.

“It’s too early to make so much noise don’t you think? So if you could stop that would be appreciated. If you don’t stop that racket I will tear your throat out...with my teeth.” I threatened sitting down. 

The smaller guard tensed, his eyes widened as his trembling hands slowly opened the door and entered the room. “I’m just here to give you breakfast, Roy is away for the day waiting for the new guard.” He answered by setting the beaten blue tray onto the table. 

“A new what?” I asked. 

"A-A-A new guard. Since Nicole had her....accident they need someone to keep an eye on you." He stammered visibly shaking. 

“Stop stammering like a frightened child and speak up, you know how much I hate people stuttering.” I growled. 

The younger male squeaked, “A new guard, Roy wanted me to tell you to play nice. We really need someone to watch you.” He repeated. 

"I think it would be wise if you leave before you have an accident too." I informed calmly while draping my leg over the other.

The young man swallowed nervously before quickly exiting the room leaving me to my thoughts once again. I glanced down at the tray, bright yellow eggs, hash browns, with sausage links. "A new guard huh?" I murmured while cutting a link in half, I picked up the severed link with my fork and twirled it a couple times before chuckling with amusement. "Well then, this should be fun." I said biting into the link.

~Roth’s P.O.V~

Nausea bubbled in my stomach as I stared at the large building in front of me. Swallowing the bile lingering in my mouth I glanced at the bright orange flier sitting in the passenger seat. Groaning, I leaned forward resting my head on the cold steering wheel. 

"Why the hell did I even say yes?" I thought to myself. I let out a sigh and grabbed my messenger bag from the back seat then exited the car. 

I walked across the parking lot, a crisp breeze blew right through me making me shiver. I pulled my coat closer to my body and came to a set of metal doors. There weren't any door handles on the door, the only thing on the door was a small glass window. Beside the door though was a metal panel with a large red button, a speaker, and a set of smaller buttons underneath. A loud crackling sound came from the speaker making me jump in surprise. I looked around, noticing a small camera in the upper right corner of the door. I chewed my bottom lip and then turned my attention toward the speaker and pressed one of the smaller buttons. "Umm...Hello, my name is Roth Portman. I'm here for the guard position." I said. 

Minutes passed before a loud buzzer came from the door and it popped open. I tightened my grip on the strap of my messenger bag, slowly entered through the door, and then watched it close behind me. Next to the door was a reception desk, a man looking roughly thirty with sandy brown hair that fell down to his cheekbones. His skin was a tanned pale color with a few scars on his arms from what looks like someone or something stabbed him, his eyes were a pale blue. A couple of feet past the desk was a spiral staircase, but there was a chain link fence in front of it with some sort of card slot where the lock should be. "Welcome." His husky voice called.

“Hello.” I waved. The man stood which made me take a few steps backward from how tall he was. 

“So you must be Roy the commissioner spoke about, To replace Nicole.” Roy mumbled. 

“Welcome to the team Roth, my name is Roy I am the morning guard.” He introduced, then gathered a small stack of papers from his desk. I watched Roy walk over towards the gate, swiping his ID tag, as the red light flashed to green, and pushed open the door.

"You will be working from 8PM to 8AM." Roy began to explain. "I would like to warn you about a few things before you begin though. Firstly, I would stay away from the doors and never make eye contact." Roy instructed.

“Eye contact? Then how am I supposed to talk to them?” I asked. “I would like to know who exactly I am guarding, everyone seems like I am trying to break into a museum or something.” I shouted. 

“With a case like this kid, robbing a museum will look like child’s play.” Roy answered. 

As Roy and I walked by a small group of doctors I couldn’t help but feel their eyes on me. As they whispered among themselves. 

“Is that the new guard that’s supposed to be watching Ryndam?” One whispered to another. I kept my eyes looking forward as they continued whispering. 

“They chose a kid to watch him, he better hope Ryndam is in a good mood for the rest of his stay.” The other whispered harshly. 

“You kidding, did you see what he did to Nicole?” The other shuddered. 

Roy suddenly stopped at a junction in the hallway, on the right were rows of rooms and offices while the left led to a single room and bathrooms. "Do you have anything sharp in that bag boy?" Roy asked, pointing to my bag making me hug it nervously. 

"A pencil, but that's it." I said in a whisper. 

"Hand it over," He responded quickly holding out his hand. I stared at his hand confused. "Sharp objects aren't allowed in this part of the hospital." He explained. 

I fished around through my bag for a second before pulling out my pencil and handing it to Roy, Roy nodded stepping aside then motioned towards the hallway. Biting down on my bottom lip I slowly walked down the darkened hallway until I came to the brightly lit room. The cell had a plexiglass window, there sitting a male who looked only a year older than me at the table. His raven black hair was shaved on the side while the rest was dyed deep crimson color and swept to the side. I noticed his skin looked to be sickly pale, I also noticed his hands had various different burns congregating around his third knuckle. While a larger burn was located on the middle of his cheek. Our eyes were locked together, his crimson staring deep into my hazel eyes. I quickly shook my eyes, forcing my attention away from his and then looked down at the floor. 

“So, you must be Roth. The guard that everyone is causing such an uproar for. I will admit you do impress me, most people who look into my eyes puke at the sight.” He stated while neatly folding his hands together and placed them on the table. 

“H-How did you know my name?” I questioned. 

“Now that would ruin the surprise now wouldn’t it. Tell me Roth what makes you think you can watch little old me?” He taunted. 

“I won't be staying long. Just until your original guard returns from vacation. Also it’s rude not to tell someone your name when you first meet.” I answered. 

The man smirked, “First time in fifteen years I have ever had someone talk back to me Roth. If it wasn’t for that plexiglass you would be dead where you stood instantly.” He scolded. 

“But, I respect that. My name is Dark, also Nicole didn’t go on vacation, would you like to know what really happened to her Roth?” Dark questioned standing. He walked over to the plexiglass setting his hand on mine. 

"No he does not." Roy suddenly interjected quickly pulling me from the window. 

“Roooy, I see you couldn’t make it to breakfast, but you have time to show a kid around. I’m hurt Roy.” Dark said darkly. Dark’s eyes darkened, as the plexiglass underneath his hand began to crack. 

“Remember what happened last time someone hurt me Roy.” He said. 

“I apologize, we’ll play our game after I finish up with Roth. Promise.” Roy quickly answered, gilding me behind him. 

Dark’s eyes returned to normal, as he shrugged walking back to the table. “All is forgiven, see you later kid.” Dark called out in a sing-song voice.

Roy quickly turned on his heels, grabbing a hold of my wrist, dragging me down the hallway. 

“H-How did he do that!?” I shouted once we were back at the junction in the hallway. 

Roy was silent for a long minute, “Dark isn’t exactly human.” He answered. 

“What does that mean?” I demanded. 

“We really don’t know, he came to us when he was a child so we don’t know a lot. All we know is it seems whenever he gets mad is the trigger and there are rumors he never gets hurt because something supernatural protects him.” Roy explained. 

I scoffed, “You expect me to believe that?” I said. 

“You saw what he did to the glass just because I wouldn’t play a game with him Roth.” Roy growled, tightening his hands into fists. 

Roy relaxed, “You seem like a smart person Roth. Take it from me who first hand saw what he can do, don’t come back.” He requested. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short preview of Dark's powers.

It seemed like hours passed before Roy returned, “You didn’t have to scare him like that, I thought I told Johnny to tell you to play nice?” He asked.

I smirked, slamming the deck of cards on the table, “I was just welcoming him.” I responded watching Roy slowly enter the room. 

“Is he really staying?” I asked looking up from the deck. 

“Yes Dark, maybe he’ll be good for you.” Roy sighed taking half of the deck. 

“Good for me? The only reason why I keep you alive is because Victor tells me you will be vital for our plan. But that could all change with a single action.” I stated. 

“You always talk about him, who is he?” Roy asked, sliding four cards across the table. 

I was silent, Roy sighed. “You promised, it’s only fair for you to play by your own rules Dark.” Roy complained. When I didn’t answer Roy gave up, leaning back in his chair. 

“Scaring him is welcoming him?” Roy asked, discarding his hand then drew four more cards. 

“In my own way it is, fear can make people do things they never thought they could before.” I answered finally.   
“Some people aren’t brave enough to face that fear Dark, most people coware.” Roy Acknowledged. 

“I guess you’re right, but the kid will be back Roy.” I smiled. 

“And honestly I hate that, I want him gone or he will have an accident like Nicole.” I added while I dropped my smile. 

“Dark you know I can’t do that, the commissioner already hired him. I know you don’t like people invading your….space. But please Dark behave for your own sake.” Roy begged, placing a hand on mine. 

I glanced down at Roy’s hand, the world seemed to slow for a long minute before I slipped my hand back. Suddenly the lights were drained of power, seconds passed before the room was bathed in a soft red glow. Rot gulped hands hovering over his baton, as dark shadows clung to the walls, then slowly started slithering across the floor and disappearing into my hands. In one swift movement Roy was slammed against the wall, while the table was overturned and slammed into the ground with a loud clattering noise. I latched a hand around Roy’s throat lifting him off the ground slowly, 

“D-D-Dark stop it,” Roy choked. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another filler chapter, like I said I did write this a long time ago and remembering the plot/making everything more realistic is super hard for me. 
> 
> Roth gets his chance to play Dark's game, and gets to know Dark a little better.

~Roth’s P.O.V~

The following morning I parked closest to the building, grabbed my bag from the back seat, and then finally rushed to the door. A couple seconds passed before the buzzer went off, and the door slowly opened. 

“You’re back? I thought I told you not to come back Roth?” Roy said. 

“Yeah, I am pretty nervous but I need this job.” I replied, noticing the dark handprint wrapped around Roy’s neck. 

“W-What happened to you?” I questioned my eyes wide. 

Roy rubbed his throat, “Nothing.” He answered hoarsely. “I don’t think you should be here today Roth.” Roy added. 

“Dark did that, didn't he?” I questioned nervously, my hand tightening around my bag strap. 

Roy’s silence was enough for me, I stormed towards the gate, quickly swiping my card. I could hear Roy push himself onto his feet, shouting after me but that didn’t stop me. It didn’t take very long for me to remember the way to Dark’s cell, the broken plexiglass made me slow my pace. I nodded my head, fighting the urge to run, as he entered the room. 

“Dark.” I called waiting for a reply. When I didn’t receive an answer the nerves started swirling in the pit of my stomach. 

I wandered into what I assumed to be the bedroom, glancing over the room. It was as I’d expected, Dark didn't seem the type to like messes. I walked towards the bed, noticing a picture frame hiding behind the small lamp, deep down I knew Dark would be angry. Possibly kill me, but the curiosity was greater than my fear at the moment honestly. I gently wiggled the picture free from its hiding place, the picture was definitely old. Seemed to be one of Dark birthdays here. 

“Haven’t your parents taught you it’s rude to steal people’s belongings?” A voice came from behind me, causing me to gasp silently and drop the frame. 

Glass spilled everywhere, far away Dark seemed calm. His hands were behind his back, his eyes didn’t seem as bright as they were when they first met. They seemed darker, more pained than angry. I noticed Dark twitching, mumbling under his breath like he was talking to someone else in the room. 

“Sorry for the picture, you looked happy.” I said, finding his voice finally. 

Dark walked toward me, his shoes crunching underneath the glass. I swiftly took large steps backward until my back touched the wall behind me. My breathing was uneven as well as my heart pounding against my rib cage. 

“You never seem to surprise me boy, I didn’t actually think you would come back.” Dark commented, shifting his shoulders. 

“Enough for you to admit you actually like my company?” I questioned causing Dark to throw back his head and laugh. 

“Not even close, but maybe enough to get an ounce of respect.” He conceded. 

“Better than nothing I suppose.” I thought to himself. 

“Listen, I need this job. Just long enough for me to get the money and move back with my parents. I don’t expect to be here that long, so we both will win. How about we just make the best of it.” I offered pushing myself off the wall, then held out my hand. 

Dark galred at my hand, slapping it away. Smirking and shaking his head, Dark pushed his hair out his face. 

“You’re just like the rest, always leaving. Never staying in one place.” Dark spat. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way Dark, but for this short time I am in charge of you.” I replied. 

“You’re sorry...he’s sorry.” Dark repeated as if the first didn’t make sense. 

“I saw what you did to Roy, do you know that was wrong?” I asked, drawing closer. 

Dark laughed again, “Stop treating me like a child, I could make you cease to exist with a snap. What I did to Roy was necessary. He didn’t play the game right.” Dark yelled. 

Fear was the first thought that came to Roth, his instincts screamed run but his feet were glued in place. “G-Game?” I quizzed while cocking my head to the side confused. 

“Would you like to play a game Roth? It’s very simple.” Dark asked, snapping his fingers. I feared the worse, screwing my eyes shut quickly, when I opened my eyes again the room changed. The room looked to be a ballroom, with a grand piano in the middle, surrounding the piano were tables covered with elegant white table clothes. 

“Where are we?” I questioned looking around the room frantically. 

“Somewhere more private.” Dark answered, pulling out a chair, then gestured for me to sit. 

I glanced down at the chair then back up at Dark, then slowly sat down, my eyes never leaving Dark’s “What kind of game are we talking about Dark?” I asked. 

“It’s simple Roth, don’t worry no harm will come to you if you play right. But if you do choose not to well. Let’s just say the damage could be life changing.” Dark responded with a toothy grin. 

I gulped, watching a small deck of cards appear in Dark’s hands. “If it’s Poker, then you will have to excuse me. I don’t know how to play.” I said. 

“It’s not Poker, it’s a simple game like I said. Poker would be too easy for me to kill you with. It wouldn’t bring me any joy of your passing.” Dark chuckled lowly. 

“No. The game is a simple game of questions, or for the not intelligent types twenty questions. we both ask the other a question, it can be whatever you choose. You must answer truthfully to a question.” Dark explained tapping the deck on the table then split it in half, setting half in front of me than him. 

“What happens if I don’t?” I asked nervously, drawing the first card. 

Dark’s grin grew wider, “If you don’t answer the question truthfully you will be punished. Also if you try and skip my turn then you will be punished as well.” He stated. 

“Seems easy, who goes first?” I quizzed watching Dark draw his own card then took my card. 

“I let the guest go first.” Dark replied. 

“Okay, “Roy said you weren't human...what did that mean?” Roth asked. 

“It means a lot of things Roth, it means I have certain abilities normal people don’t have.” Dark answered. 

I let out a frustrated huff, “That doesn’t explain anything.” I growled. 

“Why are you leaving to live with your parents?” Dark demanded. 

I bit my lip, “My father is sick, mom wants me to help her out. She didn’t want me to take this job in the first place but I can’t have her paying for my ticket to L.A” I snapped. 

“When we first met you said your first guard didn’t go on vacation. What happened to her?” I said pushing myself from the table and stood. 

“Are you sure you want the answer Roth? You may never come back to me.” Dark questioned, I noticed the uncertainty in his voice but it was quickly covered by sarcasm. 

Did I want the answer? What would that change? Was I scared of Dark? The answer to that one was at least simple. Yes I was afraid of him, but at the same time he’s an itch that won’t stop. Half of me wanted to find out his secrets and get in that brain of his and see what makes him tick. But the other half wanted to stay sheltered from all the wrong he’s done, It didn’t want to see that side of him. I slowly sat down again, shaking my head. 

“Can I know your name at least?” I asked, keeping my eyes down on the floor. 

“Damien.” Dark said. 

“Have your eyes always been that color?” I asked curiously. 

Dark raised his eyebrow, “No. They used to be blue, my mother always said I had my father’s eyes, but that all changed just like my eyes after Victor took me in.” He explained. 

“Who is this Victor? I never see anyone else come visit you besides Roy and me.” I said perplexed. 

Dark went silent, placing his hands on his lap. “Do you live around here?” He asked, changing the subject. 

I shook my head hard, “No, no, you said we had to follow the rules. It only makes sense if you follow your own set of rules.” I shouted standing again. 

Dark flinched...actually flinched, I watched his eyes change from red to blue to red again. 

“Yes I live a couple blocks from here, maybe I can bring my cat Butch next time I see you.” I answered quickly watching Dark relax again. 

“You have a cat?” Dark perked up, smiling softly. 

“Yes! He’s a snowshoe, he’s always wanting food though. I swear I can tell him about my day and it will go one ear and out the other with him unless I have his bowl in my hands.” I said. 

Dark went to say something, but he flinched again placing his hands on his ears. “The game is over for now Roth.” He growled. As the room started changing again, in a few moments we were back in the middle of Dark’s cell. 

“Was it all a dream?” I thought, looking around. Dark had his hands behind his back again, he wasn’t looking at me, his gaze was on the ground. 

“Your presence isn’t needed anymore Roth, I would leave if you don’t want to end up like Nicole.” Dark warned lowly. 

I hesitated, I went to speak but quickly shut my mouth again. I rushed out of the room, pushing past Roy who was walking down the hallway. 

“Now I know the answer to my question, I will find out more about Damien Ryndam. And I will find out what he has done.” I thought while exiting the building.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Victor speak of their plan of escape, but doubt starts clouding Dark's mind.

I slowly stepped out of the bathroom, steam spilled out from the bathroom into the bedroom. As I changed into fresh clothes the doorbell rang. “Coming!’ I called rushing towards the door and then pulled it open. Only to find nobody was in the hallway besides, a manilla envelope. I glanced up and down the hallway a few times before picking up the envelope, and walked back into my apartment. 

“Strange.” I thought, closing the door behind me. I walked into the living room setting the envelope onto the coffee table. 

“So, you’re the human stupid enough to watch the Ryndam boy?” A voice behind questioned with a snicker. 

The male was taller than me, but looked no older than nineteen, his hair was platinum blonde. His eyes were emerald green with a mixture of brown and black flecks around his irises. His skin was grey, with a large white scar covering his right eye. 

“W-Who are you and what are you doing in my house!” I shouted, jumping backward. 

The man grabbed my wrist, but his hand went through mine. “Listen kid, my name doesn’t matter. Just know you are in trouble and need to quit that job before it costs you your life.” The stranger said. 

“Y-Your a ghost? How is that possible? I must be having a nervous breakdown or something.” I whined. 

“You saw what the Ryndam kid could do, but you don’t believe in ghosts?” He asked. 

“I never said I actually believed what he did was real! I am just trying to get enough money to move back to california. Why is this happening to me?” I groaned. 

“It’s very real, and you better stay away or you will die.” He shouted, grabbing my wrist. 

I shook him off quickly, “What are you talking about?” I growled. 

“Dark hasn’t felt anything since he was taken under Victor’s wing. It’s like his heart turned ice or something.” He explained. 

“I keep hearing about this Victor fellow, who is he? Why won’t anyone tell me about him?” I shouted. 

“Victor...Victor is known as a crossroad demon in our circles. He prays on the weaker humans who are abused mainly since it’s so easy to make up lies.” 

I waved my hands in front of me, “Wait, wait, Dark was abused?” I asked. 

He cocked his head to the side, smiling. “Of course he wouldn’t open up to you about that topic.” He sighed.

“Dark was abused by his father, his mother did nothing to help.” He explained. 

I was quiet for a minute, “So he made a deal with Victor? To do what?” I questioned. 

“Wait...Dark actually is a murderer?” I asked again slightly unnerved. 

“It's more of self defense, but nobody knows what actually happened. All he told me was they needed to pay.” He shrugged now maneuvering into the kitchen, opened the fridge, took out the jug of orange juice, twirled off the cap and then finally took a large swig. 

“Hey stop that!” I shouted, chasing after him. Swiping the jug from his hand then slammed it down on the counter spilling some on the counter. 

“How do you know all this?” I said. 

“Me and Dames were in the same circles sorta spoke before he went in.” He shrugged. 

“Does that mean you were a demon too?” I asked looking him up and down. 

“I can't quit my job! I just started.” I said again, putting the jug back in the fridge. 

“Listen to me, if you get close to that heartless thing you will get killed. He will mess with you for the fun of it.” He growled obviously getting frustrated. 

“Damien Ryndam isn't capable of love, if you let him keep messing with your head and fall for his tricks he will bring nothing good for you or your family.” The stranger warned, raising his voice slightly. 

I huffed and crossed my arms, “I don't love him, he is my patient. That's all.” I stated. 

“For now, trust me when I say you will.” The male smirked, disappearing. 

~Dark’s P.O.V~

The ballroom was dimly lit, “Welcome Damien, we have much to discuss.” Victor said gesturing towards the chair. 

“I thought I told you not to call me that,” I growled, tightening my hands into fists. 

“You’re right, I think the perfect name for you would be pet. I can get you a cute little collar with a name tag and all.” Victor said snapping his fingers and suddenly a dog collar appeared. 

“Much better, now back to business.The Portman child.” He said putting his hands together. 

“Roth is becoming a pain, we should have let me kill him while I had the chance.” I growled pulling at the collar. 

“No, we need him.” Victor replied, bringing his hands to his mouth. 

I scoffed, “Why do we need him? Roy is a pushover and we can easily kill him.” I said. 

“ Killing isn’t the point, pet. The point is for you to escape.” Victor said standing now. 

I was quite, “Do we have to kill the Portman child? Can’t we just kidnap him?” I suggested with a shrug. 

“Kidnapping brings attention.” Victor said through clenched teeth. 

“Killing doesn’t?” I argued. 

In one swift movement Victor backhanded my cheek knocking me onto the floor. Coughing, placing a hand on my bruised cheek. 

Victor knelt down next to me placing a hand on mine, “You know I hate hurting you Dark. You are like a son to me, but you know weakness can’t be shown. Please tell me you’re not getting soft for the child.” He whispered, helping me up from the floor. 

“Remember what happened to Donovan.” Victor warned. 

“Of course not Victor.” I coughed. I followed behind Victor as we walked further into the ballroom. 

“So what’s the plan then boss?” I questioned lowly. 

“The human child will help you escape the hospital, then after that we will continue with my plan.” Victor said 

“I thought the plan was to kill my parents?” I quizzed, cocking my head to the side. 

“That was the plan before, now you gotta look at the bigger picture my boy.” Victor said, spreading his arms out. 

“Which is?” I questioned raising an eyebrow. 

“You’ll find out when your mission is complete. Now go.” Victor said snapping his fingers, then the room started dissipating. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Roth escape the hospital, how far will Roth go to help Dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, I honestly didn't think people would like this series as much has they have. I lost my laptop charger, but good news! I found it so hopefully updating will be more frequent. 
> 
> This chapter is slightly shorter than the others sorry.

"We'll need something to protect ourselves with.It might also be a good idea for you to change clothes just in case we need to make a run for it."Roth suggested with a sigh then looked around the room slowly until he saw the table. He walked over towards the table, flipped it over onto its side, looked over at me.

"Do you think you can bend the table leg?" He questioned pointing at the legs.

I slowly stood, walking over to the table. Inhaling and then exhaling softly, "I guess I can try." I whimpered, closing my eyes.

Long silent minutes passed before the leg began to vibrate, then soon after the table leg bent in half and then snapping off the table. Then clattering to the ground, my legs wobbled as blood leaked from my nose disappearing into my mouth. I wiped the blood from my nose with the back of my hand.

"You okay?" Roth questioned his voice laced with concern.

I nodded slowly, "It's just harder for me to use my powers in this state is all." I lied with a smile.

"Okay, next we should change your clothes." Roth said, taking my wrist and rushed into the small bedroom. He threw open the wardrobe glancing at the suits.

"Is this all you have?" Roth questioned.

"I have the clothes I came in with, Roy put them in the back." I replied.

Roth pushed back the suits, finding a small pile of clothes. "These will work." He pulled them out and handed them to me. "I'll make sure nobody walks in, get dressed quickly." He ordered jogging out of the room.

After a couple seconds passed, I exited the bedroom, I glanced at Roth, who was crouched next to the doorway, his grip tight around the broken table leg. Roth glanced back at me nodding, then walked into the hallway. Looking both down hallways, Roth gestured for me to follow. "What's your plan?" he asked.

"Normally around this time Roy makes his dinner in the cafeteria, I believe he leaves his keycard on his desk." I answered clinging onto Roth's arm. Roth turned his head to look back at me.

"Wouldn't it be easier to go out the front door then?" Roth demanded with a huff.

"The camera's would pick up on us leaving, plus your picture is all over the feed not to mention your license plate." I pointed out.

"They probably have your address on file so we'll have to figure out someplace to go until the dust settles." I added with a shrug, looking up at Roth.

"I'm not just going to disappear, we need to stop at my apartment to grab clothes and I need to grab my cat." Roth suddenly shouted, pushing me away causing me to stumble.

I froze, "W-Why are you mad at me Roth?" I asked as tears began to swell in my eyes.

Roth cursed under his breath, before turning towards me. "I'm sorry Damien, I didn't mean to yell. I'm honestly just scared, I asked for this job to get money to move back to California. I didn't expect this." He sighed, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I wiped the tears from my eyes smiling softly, a warm tingle engulfed my body causing a wave of uneasiness.

"What's this feeling? Am I starting to actually love Roth?" I thought, putting a hand on my chest. I shook my head, "No, stick to the mission." I scolded myself grabbing a fist full of my T-shirt.

We walked down the hallway for what seemed like hours before we finally came to the front doors. Roth peeked around the corner, the front desk was deserted, Roth glanced back at me placing a finger to his lips then snuck toward the desk. He quickly scooped up the abandoned card key, then rushed back behind the wall.

"Do you know the way to the back doors?" He asked, pocketing the keycard. I thought about it for a minute before nodding my head. "It should be by the doctor's offices, I remember seeing it when I was escorted to Dr. Star's office." I stated.

Roth squinted. Letting out a soft sigh, "If you say so." He muttered.

An hour passed before we made it to the parking lot, I glanced around the empty lot a couple times before noticing a lone car in the distance. I grabbed Roth's wrist, running across the parking lot.

"Warn me before you just run like that!" Roth hissed panting heavily.

I gave Roth a sympathetic look before elbowing the window, the sound of shattering glass echoed through the parking lot. I unlocked the door, swinging it open, then gestured to Roth to get in before running around to the other side.

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow watching me shake my head. "We aren't stealing a car!" Roth shouted again.

"If we take yours, then we will be caught. Now get in and drive." I ordered with a growl.

Roth mocked me for a minute before getting in the car, buckling himself in. He watched me follow the same movements before starting the car and began driving


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final! I am so happy with the changes with this story, I hope you all did as well.

~Roth’s P.O.V~

The drive through town was silent, glancing over. I noticed Dark’s face was pressed up against the window, his breath fogging the glass. Smirking softly, Dark let out a loud gasp causing me to swerve slightly. The blaring horns and angry civilians shouting curse words behind us made me flinch.

“Don’t do that Dark! We could have crashed!” I snapped.

Dark looked down at the flooring, “Sorry, I just saw that cool building.” He replied softly, pointing at the dinner.

“You’ve never been to a dinner before?” I asked.

Dark shook his head, “I don’t think so, I remember mother used to work at one before father started drinking. But I don’t remember my mother taking me before.” He explained fidgeting.

“Alright, Alright. We’ll stop, but then we have to get to the apartment and start heading out.” I sighed turning into the parking lot.

I watched Dark open the car door, wincing at something before grabbing his head. I opened my mouth to speak, but Dark shook it off and bounced towards the door. Shrugging it off I followed, the small bell hanging above the door rang softly as everyone turned to look at us.

“Welcome! How many today?” The plump female waiter greeted warmly.

“Two, and booth, please.” I answered as she nodded, leading us to the back of the dinner. I slid into the booth as Dark sat across from me.

“What can I get you both started to drink?” She asked, pulling out her pad and pen.

“Water for me.” I replied.

“Strawberry milkshake” Dark chirped.

The waiter jotted down our order before disappearing into the kitchen, “I didn't know you liked Strawberries.” I said folding my hands on the table.

“I remember mother used to bring them home, she would always smell of grease and burgers.” He said.

After some time passed the waiter came back with our drinks, then soon took our order. Looking over at Dark who was playing with the jam packets. Snickering to myself as I sipped my water, one of the jam packs slipped from Dark’s hand skidding across the table ending up on the floor.

“Sorry.” Dark mumbled sheepishly, blushing slightly. His eyes widened when I burst out in laughter. He chuckled to himself as well, wincing in pain once again while gripping his head.

“You okay?” I asked.

Dark nodded quickly, grabbing his milkshake then started sucking it down.

“Hey, slow down, you’re going give yourself a brain freeze.” I said, placing a hand on Dark’s, we stared at each other for a long minute before Dark set the cup down.

“Have you ever been in love, Roth?” He asked, his voice was uneven.

“A couple times, but they were only a small fling.” I answered honestly.

“My chest hurts when I look at you, my brain is telling me it would be doomed, but something inside me wants it to work.” Dark answered shakily.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re in love.” I smiled as the waiter appeared suddenly and then set the food down.

“What do I do?” Dark asked with urgency.

“Well, it all depends if the person you love has the same feelings, if they don’t, then you take one step at a time as your heart slowly heals.” I said, taking a bite of fry. We ate silently after that, once we were finished eating I paid for the food and then went back to the car. We pulled out of the parking lot, a couple minutes passed before I pulled into my apartment building. We climbed up the three flights of stairs until we came to my apartment.

“So this is where I live, it’s nothing special, but it will be good until we can figure out a plan.” Roth said walking into the kitchen.

I waited a couple seconds before locking the door, then followed behind.

“You must be hungry after everything.” Roth said, shuffling through the fridge.

“Sure, do you have pudding?” I called walking up behind him. Once I was behind Roth, I gripped the fridge door and then slammed it into the side of Roth’s head swiftly. Roth screamed in pain falling to the floor gripping his head. Blood oozed from between his fingers, soaking his pale skin crimson.

“D-Dark what are you doing! That hurt.” Roth groaned.

“I know.” I responded, as Roth gasped. Quickly pushing himself onto his hands and knees, then began crawling towards the door.

“Now, we can’t have you running away now can we.” I smiled, grabbing Roth by the ankle and quickly pulled him backward.

Roth twisted his body around, then kicked my chest, causing me to double over.

“B-But you said you loved me.” Roth stammered backing up quickly.

“What I said was a temporary relapse. I simply used you to escape.” I smirked, sliding a knife from the knife block. Watching it glitter in the kitchen light for a few seconds before nestling it against my forearm.

“H-How could you do that! You’re a horrible human being.” Roth shouted hot tears streaming down his pale face.

I drew closer, watching Roth’s legs shake and then soon gave out. I cupped a hand under his chin, gently lifting his head slightly. “Oh Roth, your words hit deep,” I said, placing a hand on my chest then chuckled. “Roth, Roth, you should know by now. I am no human being.” I said, raising the knife.

Suddenly Butch flew across the kitchen latching himself on my arm, scratching my cheek in the process. “Fucking Vermin!” I shouted, swiping my arm, a loud yowl echoed through the apartment as the cat fell to the floor. Blood pooling around it.

When I turned my attention back towards Roth I noticed he was gone. I growled, kicking over one of the chairs in frustration.

“Roth, come out, come out wherever you are. I was just kidding.” I called. I glanced around the living room. I walked towards the bedroom, noticing the window was open. I closed the door behind me slowly.

“There is nowhere for you to run to Roth. I will find you.” I called out in a sing-songy tone. I went to go towards the window when I noticed the closet door was ajar. Smirking, I slowly walked over towards the closet slamming back the door.

“Found you.” 


End file.
